A Tale of Snow
by bespectacledfanwarrior
Summary: A frozen planet, a snowball fight and a kiss. Chulu. Fic for Em, Merry Christmas!


**A/N: For Em. I must note how much of a warm welcome I have received from the dark side since joining. Merry Christmas! May you all receive Weasley Christmas jumpers – but not maroon.**

**Warnings: SLASH and copious amounts of sugar-sweet fluff.**

**Disclaimer: Please don't sue me, I have no money.**

A Tale of Snow

Pavel Chekov squinted against the freezing Andorian wind as he slowly compressed a snowball in his hands. After meticulously shaping it into a perfect circle he placed it on top of the substantial pile of icy ammunition next to him. Surrounding him a huge snow fort - comprised mainly of snow compacted into solid ice as well as various pebbles and sticks for strength - curved in a 'c' shape. He was backed against the bottom of a huge craggy ice cliff in a small crevice which he supposed could be classified as a cave. The cold sun was rising steadily to its peak and the huge gas giant which hung in the sky, so close to Andor it seemed to be almost touching, lit up the endless white landscape. The ripples of gas writhing across the surface of the neighbouring planet reflected off the ground like spirits dancing in effervescent colour across the snow.

Satisfied with the result of his morning's efforts, Pavel leaned back against the cliff wall and tugged his thick fur coat tighter around his chest. A sudden motion to his left caught his eye and he immediately jumped forward, peering excitedly over his snow shelter, a mischievous smile playing across his mouth.

A lone figure was hiking directly toward Pavel, following the edge of the cliff wall. As the small round dot slowly neared Pavel could make him out to be Hikaru Sulu. He was clad in huge fur coat, similar to Pavel's own, and a long stripy scarf was trailing behind him. Pavel's smile spread into a grin as Sulu flipped open his communicator and he his voice echoed sharply off of the cliff.

"I've reached the beam up point, Scotty. Ready for beam up."

Pavel lifted him own communicator to his mouth and whispered softly, "Delay zat order Scotty."

He pressed his thumb over the speaker to muffle the tinny reply.

"_Right you are laddie."_

Miles above the planet a mad chuckling could be heard in the Enterprise transporter room. No, _chuckling_. Scotty does not…giggle.

Pavel picked up a snowball, almost caressing it as he meticulously corrected his aim. He coiled backwards, his muscles tensed, his arm raised. Then he released with as much speed and power as he could muster. The snowball sped at an alarming velocity, curving in a graceful arc before….

thwump.

It shattered in a spectacular explosion of white powder over Sulu's head, taking both Sulu's warmth and dignity with it.

"Guurghh!" Sulu spluttered, shaking his head like a dog. He bent forwards and frantically scooped snow from the back of his neck, hopping up and down as the melting snow ran down his back. Pavel's grin widened even further as Sulu leapt around cursing and looked directly at him.

"Pavel! I thought I was being attacked!"

Chekov hid behind his snow fort for a few more moments before slowly emerging to stand about twenty yards away. He deliberately pronounced a swagger in his walk. He faced Sulu, playful yet arrogant, casually tossing a snowball up and down with one hand, the other resting on his hip.

"You were,"

Sulu's eye twitched. He brought his hand from behind his back. He gritted his teeth. In a single motion of fluid elegance the hurled three snowballs in quick succession.

"Oof!"

"Urgh!

"Aaaoooow!"

Pavel timidly removed his hands from his face and slowly raised his head to stare at Sulu. He straightened up, brushed snow off of his coat and shook his hair. How on Earth had Sulu made those snowballs without him noticing? As he felt freezing mush seeping under his collar his face set into a determined expression.

"This means war."

"I know."

ONE HOUR LATER

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrgghh!"

Chekov's shrill battle cry had lost all pretence of dignified superiority as he jumped from behind his greatly diminished snow fort and made a leap of faith over the top of a hill. He slid down the slope on his side, scooping up snow and flinging it at Sulu as he went. Sulu stood at the bottom of the hill behind a hastily erected barricade. He gathered a huge snowball in his arms as Pavel sped down the hill like a small, furry avalanche and staggered out towards the base of the hill. He raised the boulder-sized snowball above his head and got ready to throw. Suddenly Pavel fell into a tumbling forwards roll. Sulu hesitated and lowered the giant missile, watching on in shock as Pavel became the equivalent of a human snowball.

"NOOO! PAVEL!" Sulu barely had time to shout before Pavel collided with him.

Time froze as Pavel smashed through the snow-boulder and they both flew backwards in a shower of white.

Then all the air was knocked out of his lungs as he landed on the frozen ground – with his luck probably the only patch of ground not bedded with soft snow in a five mile radius – and Pavel landed on top of him.

They both lay completely still. Staring at each other with adrenalin fuelled confrontation. Pavel covered Sulu completely and Sulu was suddenly acutely aware of the rising and falling of Pavel's chest, the darkness in his hazel eyes, the heat of his breath against his face. Silence extended past the minute mark and continued. Finally, Chekov whispered softly, slyly, "I win, do you concede?"

"I'd rather die." Sulu replied, sensing the challenge.

"Wery well," and Pavel began to tickle his ribs mercilessly.

"No! Stop it!" Sulu giggled breathlessly, attempting to wriggle away from Pavel's fingers. Pavel climbed onto all fours to pin him down.

"Do. You. Concede?" He demanded.

"I concede!" Sulu shouted rather shrilly. "I concede! Please? Mercy!"

Pavel stopped suddenly.

"Good…" He purred, "And you will be rewarded for you compliance."

Sulu watched, completely stunned, as Pavel pushed him into the snow and swooped down on him. Warm lips claimed him and he allowed himself to be kissed for a few moments before regaining his senses and responding enthusiastically. He pressed himself against Pavel's warm body and ran his hands through thick, soft hair, pulling him closer still. His entire body was on fire. He can barely feel the niggling desire for oxygen as he lost himself in the sensation.

Pavel pulled away first, gasping for air. His lips were a swollen deep red and parted slightly open, his hair mussed wildly, his pale skin flushed pink.

"Merry Christmas Hikaru," he whispered and snuggled into the soft warmth of Sulu's arms.

"It is indeed."

THE END

**A/N: Thank you all! I'm so happy with this fic and I hope it was an enjoyable read.**


End file.
